Perfect Life
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP/Kim Kibum, 29 th. Janda sukses beranak satu./ Kim Kyuhyun, 10 th. Anak semata wayang Kibum./ Kyuhyun diam menatap namja dewasa itu. Tak lama ia menyeringai. "Ibuku ada kok."/ Genderswitch. Mind to review? :D
1. Prolog

"Kyu, cepat bangun. Kau bisa terlambat nanti."

Erangan kecil terdengar, "Lima menit lagi..."

"Kau sudah kehabisan waktu lima menitmu yang lalu, _young man_."

Lagi-lagi hanya erangan, "_Arraseo_..." Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menguap sesaat. Mengucek mata dan menggeliat pelan. Saat kesadaran masih berusaha mengumpulkan diri, pandangannya mengedar. "_Eomma_? Kau dimana?"

Dan pintu _walk in closet_ dikamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang _yeojya_ cantik tengah membawa setelan seragam sekolah dasar. "Aku disini, sayang." Ia meletakkan setelan itu dikasur _queen size_ bercover gundam milik anaknya. "Cepat mandi lalu sarapan. _Eomma_ tunggu diruang makan." Dan sebuah kecupan dilayangkannya pada kening sang anak.

"Baiklah."

"Anak pintar."_ Yeojya_ itu tersenyum lembut. Ia beranjak menuju pintu kamar sang anak dan keluar.

Sang anak hanya menghela napas lalu keluar dari balutan selimut tebalnya. Berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya. Dan suara keran air mengucur terdengar begitu menggema dikamar bernuansa biru itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perfect Life**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine, nor even wish. But the plot are forever mine :)

**Genre::** Drama/Family

**Warnings:: Genderswitch**, **PROLOG**,** OOC**, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Typo(**s**), Berantakan, Amburadul, Ide pasaran, Alur membosankan, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope ya like it :)~**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Membosankan. Benar-benar membosankan. Dan aku benci kebosanan.

"Kyu, nanti kau pulang sendiri ya? _Eomma_ akan sibuk dikantor hari ini."

Aku menoleh pada _eomma_ yang kini tengah menyetir mobil. Ia balas menatapku dengan pandangan memelas seperti biasa. Tch... "_Arraseo_." Kualihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Nanti _eomma_ akan belikan hadiah untukmu. Kau mau apa?"

Aku bisa melihatnya sedang menatapku dari pantulan kaca jendela. Aku menghela napas. "Aku ingin game Star Wars terbaru."

"Akan _eomma_ carikan."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati _eomma_ tengah tersenyum. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, kita sampai. Belajar yang baik ya?"

Seperti biasa aku mendekatkan diriku padanya. Ia akan langsung memelukku sesaat dan mengecup keningku. Memang seperti anak kecil sih, tapi aku suka. "_Bye_, _eomma_." Aku keluar dari mobil _eomma_ lalu segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolahku.

"Jangan lupa makan bekalmu!"

Dapat kudengar teriakan_ eomma_ dibelakang. Aku hanya berbalik menatapnya dan melambaikan tanganku lalu kembali berlari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, Kyu." Sapa sang penjaga sekolah.

Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Bagaimana kabar, _eomma_mu?"

Aku lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar bosan dengan semua ini!

Kuhela lagi napasku.

Kenapa nasib anak tampan sepertiku harus semembosankan ini sih?

Baiklah, aku memang punya hidup yang baik. Hidup berkecukupan dengan rumah mewah dikawasan elit, otak jenius yang membawaku masuk ke sekolah swasta bergengsi, dan masa depan cerah sebagai penerus perusahaan milik orang tuaku.

Itu mungkin kelihatan sempurna. Tapi ini benar-benar membosankan.

Masalahnya bukan pada hidupku. Masalahnya ada pada keluarga yang berimbas pada kehidupanku. Yah, keluargaku tak lengkap. Maksudku, salah seorang anggota keluarga tak ada diantara kami.

Ia adalah _appa_ku.

_Eomma_ bilang, _appa_ meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih dalam kandungan. Dan mau tak mau, _eomma_ku harus jadi janda diumurnya yang saat itu baru menginjak 19 tahun.

Dan disinilah masalah mulai benar-benar menggangguku.

Bayangkan saja. _Yeojya_ kaya yang masih muda, terlebih sangat cantik juga baik, dan hanya punya satu anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun. Hei, memangnya siapa yang tak tergiur dengan semua itu?

Setiap _namja_ dewasa yang mengenal _eomma_ku, pasti juga mengenalku. Tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan hanya untuk mendekati _eomma_ku. Sialan! Aku kan bukan alat!

Okey, berhenti marah-marah Kim Kyuhyun. Kau bisa cepat tua nanti. Dan itu akan membuat ketampananmu berkurang.

Aku kemabali menghela napas. Kini kelas hampir penuh dan sesaat lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Pertanda hariku yang membosankan akan benar-benar dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Kyuhyun, bagaimana kabar _eomma_mu?"

Cih, ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya kudengar pertanyaan macam itu hari ini. "Baik."

"Syukurlah, sampaikan salamku pada _eomma_mu ya?"

Dan aku melenggang pergi setelah tersenyum kecil pada guru Biologiku. Jangan harap aku akan menyampaikan salammu itu.

Aku kembali berjalan melewati koridor. Hari ini aku pulang cepat dan _eomma_ tak bisa menjemputku. _Well_, sebenarnya itu bagus. Jadi _namja-namja_ mata keranjang disekolah ini tak bisa menatap lapar pada _eomma_ku. Tapi, akibatnya aku harus naik bus antar-jemput sekolah. _Heck_, aku benci keramaian.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tak dijemput _eomma_mu Kyu?"

Aku mendongak. Mengalihkan pandangan dari game portable yang kugenggam ke seorang anak _yeojya_ yang kini duduk disampingku. "_Eomma_ sibuk."

"Wah, Kibum _ahjumma_ benar-benar seorang wanita karir yang hebat ya? Ah, aku benar-benar mengidolakannya." Wajah anak _yeojya_ itu telihat berbinar bahagia. Ia bahkan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap ke langit-langit bus. Dasar bodoh.

"Hentikan, Wookie. Itu menjijikkan." Kembali kualihkan pandanganku pada game portable.

"_Ya_. Kyu, aku kan hanya ingin jadi seperti ibumu. Apa itu salah?" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat imut.

"Jadi kau ingin jadi seorang janda seperti _eomma_ku?" Aku meliriknya sekilas dan ia langsung terdiam.

"_Mianhae_." Suaranya pelan.

"Hn, _gwaenchana_." Aku hanya memasukkan game portableku ke saku lalu segera menyamankan dudukku. "Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai." Dan kupejamkan kedua mataku.

Dapat kudengar, Wookie bergumam pelan. Sepertinya ia masih merasa bersalah.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulutku. Aku memang tak bermaksud untuk tidur. Lagipula sudah kukatakan aku benci keramaian. Dan mana bisa aku bisa tidur dengan suara bising teman-teman sekolahku ini. Aku hanya ingin menghindari percakapanku dengan Ryeowook.

Yah, aku sensitif pada satu kata.

Janda.

_Heck_! _Eomma_ kenapa kau harus jadi janda muda secantik ini sih?

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"Kim Kibum-_sshi_, bagaimana persiapan pernikahan kami?" Seorang_ yeojya_ berambut panjang tersenyum sambil merangkul lengan sang kekasih.

"Ah, semuanya sudah siap. Gladi resik bisa dimulai sekarang." Kibum tersenyum pada kliennya.

"_Ne_, kami benar-benar berterima kasih pada anda, Kibum-_sshi_." Kali ini sang calon mempelai pria yang tersenyum.

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu. Besok, setelah kalian resmi sebagai sepasang suami istri, baru kita saling berterima kasih." Canda Kibum.

Sang mempelai pria terkekeh, "Baiklah, kita mulai gladi resiknya sekarang." Sang mempelai pria menoleh menatap sang calon istrinya. "Aku akan menunggumu disana, _chagi_." Ia melirik sekilas pada altar gereja yang telah dihiasi banyak bunga peony pink. Ia lalu mengecup sekilas bibir sang istri, "Cepatlah datang padaku."

Sang calon mempelai wanita tersenyum, "Aku akan datang secepat yang kubisa." Ia balas mengecup bibir calon suaminya sekilas.

Dan sang calon mempelai pria pergi menuju altar gereja.

"_Aigo_, _mian_ Kibum-_sshi_. Kau malah jadi menonton kami." Sang calon memepelai wanita tersipu menatap Kibum.

Kibum terkekeh, "_Gwaenchana_. Aku bahkan sudah terbiasa melihat yang seperti itu." Ia tersenyum. "Cepatlah bersiap."

Dan sang calon mempelai wanita mengangguk lalu pergi melakukan gladi resik.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju rekan kerjanya. "Hei, kalian siap?"

Seorang _yeojya_ manis menoleh, "Ah, kami sudah siap, Kibum-_ah_."

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie." Kibum tersenyum sekilas, "Kalau begitu, semuanya segera pada posisi masing-masing. Kita akan segera memulai gladi resik untuk acara pernikahan besok." Suara Kibum terdengar jelas pada _earphone_ yang dipakai masing-masing kru. Dan sebuah latihan upacara nan megah itu pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibum-_ah_, mari istirahat bersama." Seorang rekan kerja menghampiri Kibum yang tengah mengecek segala persiapan.

"Ah, kalian pergilah dulu. Nanti aku menyusul." Kibum hanya melambaikan kertas _checklist_-nya sambil tersenyum. Dan ia menghela napas sesaat setelah rekan-rekannya pergi.

"_Geez_, kau benar-benar memforsir dirimu, Kibum-_ah_." Suara itu datang bersamaan dengan sodoran segelas ice lemon tea.

Kibum menghela napasnya, "_Gomawo,_ Hyukkie-_yah_. Kau selalu mengerti diriku." Ia menerima gelas lemon tea itu dan menghisap hampir setengahnya.

"Wow, _easy_ Kibum-_ah_. Masih banyak persediaan disana. Kau takkan kehabisan setetespun." Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya pada _counter_ minuman dingin yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan klien untuk mereka.

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tak ada waktu untuk bercanda. Sekarang bantu aku membereskan ini." Ia menunjuk beberapa pot bunga yang tak diletakkan sesuai dengan denah dekorasi pesta. Disela-sela kegiatannya ia mengunyah es batu dari minumannya.

"Ya ampun, aku masih tak habis pikir. Seorang _Wedding Organizer_ sukses sepertimu, kenapa mesti repot-repot —ugh!— melakukan semua ini." Eunhyuk membetulkan pot yang agak besar hingga membuatnya kewalahan.

"_Hell yeah_. Dan bodohnya lagi, aku suka direpotkan seperti ini." Kibum merapikan beberapa bunga pada pot yang terlihat layu.

"Hebat. Kalau begitu kau takkan punya waktu untuk mencarikan Kyuhyun seorang _appa_." Celetuk Eunhyuk.

Dan Kibum sukses terdiam. Tak ada yang lebih mengganggunya selain hal barusan. Ia menghela napasnya.

"_Wae_?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alis saat mendengar helaan Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya sekilas, "Umm, apa kau pikir Kyuhyun benar-benar membutuhkan seorang _appa_?" _Hell yeah_, Kim Kibum kau benar-benar bodoh!

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Eunhyuk menggeleng tak percaya setengah tak peduli. Sejujurnya ia sudah terlalu bosan mengingatkan sahabatnya ini. "Kyuhyun itu masih terlalu kecil dan ia—"

"Butuh sosok seorang _appa_."

"Itu kau tahu." Eunhyuk kembali merapikan beberapa pot bunga.

Kibum terdiam dalam sesaat. Sudah lama ia memikirkan itu dan mungkin inilah saat yang tepat. Yah, pepatah bilang, 'Lupakan masa lalu dan tataplah masa depan.' Mungkin masa depan rumah tangganya takkan seperti dimasa lalu. _Who knows?_

"Baiklah, semua sudah beres." Eunhyuk menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu.

"Hyukkie-_yah_, kau mau membantuku?"

Eunhyuk menoleh, "Bantu apa?"

"Carikan suami untukku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, apa kau sendiri lagi dirumah?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan game portablenya sambil berjalan. Ia pikir, Kyuhyun benar-benar anak yang jenius hingga bisa berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan.

"Hn." Selalu. Hanya itu yang diucapkannya jika sedang main game.

"Eung, bagaimana kalau bermain lagi dirumahku?" Masih dengan wajah cerianya Ryeowook menoleh antusias pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah."

"Bagus!" Ryeowook hampir melonjak kegirangan hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran dibalik sudut matanya.

"Aku akan ganti pakaian dulu. Nanti setengah jam lagi aku akan ke rumahmu." Kyuhyun memasukkan game portablenya kedalam saku celana. Rumahnya sudah dekat.

"_Arraseo_." Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang hendak memasuki gerbang rumahnya. "Ah, _appa_!" Ia memekik sambil menatap ke halaman rumah disamping rumah Kyuhyun. Rumahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. _Obsidian_nya menangkap gambaran indah sebuah keluarga. Ryeowook berlari ke pelukan _appa_nya dan _eomma_nya mengelus rambut lembutnya. Mereka menyambutnya pulang dengan hangat.

"Yo, calon menantuku!" _Appa_ Ryeowook dengan percaya dirinya menyapa Kyuhyun. Dan itu dengan sukses membuat Ryeowook memerah.

"_Annyeong_ Kangin _ahjussi_, Leeteuk _ahjumm_a." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Kyu, mainlah ke rumah dan makan bersama kami. Ibumu sudah menitipkanmu tadi pagi." Leeteuk —ibu Ryeowook— tersenyum ramah.

"_Ne_, aku akan segera kesana." Kyuhyun juga balas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi masuk dulu." Sekali lagi ia membungkuk lalu pergi memasuki rumahnya.

"Dia benar-benar anak yang baik. _Ne_ Wookie-_ah_? Aku mau dia yang jadi menantuku." Kangin menoleh menatap Ryewook yang masih memerah. Bahkan kini merahnya sampai ke telinga.

"_Appa_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih makanannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Leeteuk.

"Sama-sama Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sekarang kalian bermainlah ditaman belakang. Ruangan tamu sedang di cat ulang dan aku tak mau kalian terlalu banyak menghirup aroma cat yangmenyengat itu." Leeteuk mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook dan kemudian mengusap rambut hitam Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Ne_, _eomma_! Kami main dulu." Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun segera menuju taman belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kyu, kau kenapa melamun?" Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Kaki mereka setengah tercelup pada kolam renang keluarga Ryeowook.

"Ah,_ aniya_." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk. "Aku hanya berpikir, jika _appa_ku masih ada, apa mungkin keluargaku bisa sebahagia keluargamu?" Ia menoleh menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan, "Oh, aku pikir kenapa." Ia beralih menatap bebek karet yang mengambang ditengah kolam renang. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tak kau buktikan sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ia menoleh pada Ryeowook yang masih menatap beberapa bebek karet ditengah kolam renang. "Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya enteng, "Cari saja _appa_ baru lalu buktikan sendiri, apa keluargamu bisa bahagia atau tidak." Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kelereng _onyx_nya yang polos.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Otaknya mencerna setiap kata yang barusan terlontar dari mulut sang sahabat.

"Kyu? _Gwaenchana_?" Dahi Ryeowook mengkerut.

Tiba-tiba seringai tercipta dibibir tipis Kyuhyun. Sebuah seringai yang membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau menelan ludah. Jika Kyuhyun sudah begini, maka ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya. Dan itu biasanya, SELALU buruk.

"Wookie-_yah_, bantu aku mencarikan suami untuk ibuku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Please don't burn me! Nyx tahu, FF Nyx banyak yang belom apdet. Tapi ini malah udah bikin FF baru lagi aje. Abisnya Nyx gatel pengen bikin FF yang normal. Err, maksudnya dengan kehidupan normal gitu. Liat aje noh, PiA, TCF, ama a tale?, semuanya cerita abnormal kabeh! #plak**_

_**Okelah, cari peruntungan dulu deh. Kalo ini ada yang suka dan layak diterusin, so Nyx akan lanjutin. Kalo nggak layak, ya Nyx hapus deh :P**_

_**Khusus di FF ini, belom ditentukan main pair. Jadi, semua bisa aja terjadi. (ingat, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama2 mencari jodoh.) so, mungkin akan ada banyak pair yang belom tentu. Jadi main pair masih belom ditentukan. :P**_

_**Now, if you mind**_

_**Review please? :D**_


	2. Pencarian dimulai!

**Perfect Life**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine, nor even wish. But the plot are forever mine :)

**Genre::** Drama/Family

**Warnings:: Genderswitch**,** OOC**, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Typo(**s**), Berantakan, Amburadul, Ide pasaran, Alur membosankan, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope ya like it :)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Kyu." Kibum yang baru saja pulang bekerja, menghampiri anaknya yang tengah bersandar di sofa bersama PSP yang setia di tangannya.

"Hai, _eomma_." Kyuhyun mendongak dan seketika itu kecupan hangat mendarat di dahinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kibum kini melangkah ke dapur.

"Tadi siang aku makan di rumah Wookie." Kyuhyun menguntit ibunya ke dapur.

Kibum hanya menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sambil tersenyum. "Mau membantu _eomma_ memasak makan malam?"

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan, "Aku ini _namja_, _eomma_."

Kibum mengeluarkan beberapa sawi putih dari kantung belanjaannya, "Kalau begitu _eomma_ takkan memberikan kaset game Star Wars terbaru yang kau inginkan." Ia mengangkat bahunya enteng.

Kyuhyun terbelalak tak percaya, "_Eomma_ bohong. Game itu baru akan dirilis minggu depan." Masih menatap ibunya tak percaya.

Kibum berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia berkacak pinggang, "Kau tahu? Kadang klien _eomma_ adalah orang yang hebat lho. Seperti klien hari ini." Ia kembali berbalik menghadapi sayuran yang akan dimasaknya. "Tuan Cho Jino. Seorang CEO di perusahan game terbesar di Korea." Senyuman mengambang di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali terperangah tak percaya. Sebagai gamer ulung, tentu ia tahu orang-orang yang berjasa dalam menyalurkan game-game terkenal untuk masuk ke negaranya. "Baik, aku akan bantu masak!" Serunya. Tanpa banyak omong ia langsung mengambil Kimchi dan memasukkannya ke panci.

Kibum mengulas senyuman manis saat menatap Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki jenjang Kibum melangkah pelan. Berjalan mengendap di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Sampai pada sebuah pintu bercat coklat lembut, ia membukanya perlahan. Memastikan tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil pun.

Ditatapnya sosok kecil yang tengah meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya. Raut wajahnya melembut. Ia pun melangkah lebih dekat.

Setelah mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur anaknya, ia tersenyum kecil menatap wajah damai sang malaikat kecilnya. Wajah tenang itu terlihat tampan. Sama seperti _appa_nya.

Ah, _appa_nya.

Apakah Kyuhyun ingin punya seorang _appa_?

Kibum menampar dirinya dalam hati. Tentu saja Kyuhyun pasti menginginkan seorang _appa_. Terlihat dari bagaimana tatapannya saat melihat Ryeowook bersama Kangin. Ada sebersit iri di obsidiannya.

Tangan Kibum terulur mengusap surai ikal kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Apa kau benar-benar ingin punya seorang _appa_ Kyu?

Selama ini Kyuhyun telah menjadi anak yang begitu baik. Tak pernah meminta lebih dulu. Penurut juga pintar. Kehidupannya sempurna. Hanya satu yang kurang. _Appa_nya.

Kibum akhirnya mengecup lembut kening Kyuhyun. "_Saranghae_, Kyu." Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri setelah sebelumnya mengusap lembut pipinya sekali lagi.

Ia menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun lagi dan akhirnya menutup pintu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, jadi kapan kau akan membantuku?" Kibum menyesap jus jeruknya lagi.

"Sekarang pun bisa." Eunhyuk tersenyum mantap. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto. "Lihat? Ini calon terbaik yang sudah kupilihkan."

Kibum mengernyitkan kening saat melihat foto pertama. "Bukankah ini Jung Yunho tetangga apartemenmu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk polos.

"_YA_! Kau sudah gila? Aku bisa dihajar Jaejoong _eonnie_ kalau ia sampai tahu." Kibum menghempaskan foto Yunho keras-keras.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya sekali. "Siapa tahu mereka putus, kau kan jadi bisa tinggal dekat denganku."

Kibum hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia kembali melihat foto berikutnya. "Lumayan juga."

Eunhyuk melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat figur dalam foto yang Kibum tatap. "Oh, itu Park Yoochun. Dia seorang manager restoran Italy."

Mata Kibum berbinar menatap Eunhyuk. "_Jeongmal_?"

"Tapi tadi siang katanya dia dipaksa menikahi pegawainya karena telah menghamilinya."

Kibum _sweatdrop_. Ia kembali berdecih dan melihat ke foto berikutnya. "Wah, yang ini boleh juga."

Eunhyuk mengintip figure dalam foto, "Nah, kalau yang itu baru keren."

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Kibum. "Berapa umurnya? Ia kelihatan sangat muda ya?"

"17 tahun."

"_MWO_?" Obsidian Kibum membola. Ia membanting foto-foto itu ke meja. "_Ya_! Katamu ini calon terbaik, tapi kenapa hancur semua begini?" Erangnya frustasi.

"Aa... _wae_? Kau kan sudah suka yang terakhir tadi." Dengan santainya Eunhyuk menyesap susu strawberry dingin miliknya.

Kibum mendesah putus asa, "Kau pikir aku sudah gila? Menikahi seorang _namja_ berusia 17 tahun seperti itu, orang-orang akan menganggapku sebagai ibunya, tahu!"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu, "Yang penting keren."

Kibum tertunduk lesu. Dan saat menunduk, tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah foto yang tadi belum sempat ia lihat. Diraihnya perlahan foto itu. Foto dengan figur seorang _namja _yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan deretan giginya yang rapi. Mata kecoklatan yang bening dan hidung yang mancung. "_Ya_. Hyukkie-_yah_, ini siapa?" Ia memperlihatkan foto itu pada Eunhyuk.

Seketika Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia seperti akan berkata-kata namun diurungkannya. "I-itu... teman lamaku."

"_Ya_. Kau punya teman setampan dia, kenapa tak bilang-bilang padaku?" Kibum masih menatap figur dalam foto dengan wajah berbinar.

Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung. Hei, sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan.

"Siapa namanya?"

Eunhyuk menatap obsidian Kibum yang bersemangat. Ia mengerang dalam hati. Suatu saat ia pasti menyesali ini, "Lee Donghae."

Senyuman nan manis mengembang di bibir Kibum. "Lee Donghae, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kau sedang apa?" Ryeowook melangkah ke belakang Kyuhyun dan mengintip apa yang tengah Kyuhyun kerjakan pada laptopnya.

"Hn." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam. Ia terus mengetikkan serangkaian kata lalu memilih beberapa foto yang terbaik.

"Itu... foto _eomma_mu 'kan?" agak ragu Ryeowook menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap diam sampai ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelahnya ia duduk menghadap Ryeowook yang berdiri di belakang kursinya. "Benar. Aku baru saja mendaftarkan _eomma_ku di biro jodoh online."

"Oh... _MWOOO_?" Ryeowook terbelalak menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Apa Kyuhyun sudah gila?

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Aku juga memasang foto _eomma_ yang sedang bersamaku, jadi orang-orang bisa tahu bahwa _eomma_ sudah punya seorang anak. Dan aku juga sudah menuliskan bagaimana sifat _eomma_."

Ryeowook mengerjap beberapa kali. Ternyata sahabatnya ini sudah benar-benar gila! "_YA_! Kim Kyuhyun, tak tahukah kau bahwa dunia maya itu penuh orang-orang palsu?" Ia agak berseru.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Ia kembali membuka laptopnya dan mengecek status perjodohan _eomma_nya. Dan ia terbelalak. "_Eomma_ ternyata benar-benar hebat."

Ryeowook mengernyit heran. Ia lalu kembali mendekat dan kini mengintip dari samping tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia pun turut membola tak percaya. "Hebat! Sudah lebih dari 60 _namja_ yang mengirim permintaan kencan!"

"Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu daftar." Kyuhyun masih tak percaya. Ternyata, pesona _eomma_nya benar-benar kuat!

"Ayo kita mulai memilih!"

Kini Kyuhyun yang mengernyit heran. Kenapa sekarang jadi Ryeowook yang bersemangat?

Dan akhirnya mereka memilah _namja_ yang dirasa baik untuk menjadi ayah Kyuhyun. Meski tak jarang mereka berselisih pendapat, namun nyatanya mereka sangat kompak. Terkadang Ryewook memilih _namja_ yang tampan dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih _namja_ yang kaya. Tapi pada akhirnya pilihan mereka hanya jatuh pada tiga orang _namja _yang di anggap paling baik.

"Kita dapat tiga terbesar." Seru Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kita hubungi mereka dan suruh mereka datang." Ia kembali mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya. Hmm, sepertinya menghubungi para _namja _beruntung itu.

"Datang kemana?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Tentu saja kesini. Memang mau kemana lagi."

Napas Ryeowook tertahan untuk beberapa saat. "KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA, KIM KYUHYUN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Kyu. Bagaimana harimu, sayang?" Kibum mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang telah menunggu kedatangannya di sofa ruang tengah seperti biasa.

"Baik, _eomma_." Kyuhyun menyimpan PSP-nya dalam saku.

Kibum memicingkan matanya. "_Wae_? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali. Pasti sesuatu yang bagus sudah terjadi."

Kyuhyun memamerkan deretan giginya. "Justru sesuatu yang bagus baru saja akan terjadi."

Kibum mengernyit heran namun tak digubrisnya. "Sudahlah, _eomma_ mau memasak makan malam." Ia melangkah menuju dapur. "Jika kau ingin game Star Wars-mu, cepat bantu _eomma_ memotong Kimchi untuk sup." Seru Kibum dari dapur.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya melangkah lesu menuju dapur. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Memasak itu untuk _yeojya_! Bukannya untuk seorang _namja _tampan sepertinya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Nyx udah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk apdet. Ini pun di ketik instan dalam waktu satu jam==" jadi mian kalau kurang panjang (_'_)**_

_**Apakah sudah ada yang bisa menebak gimana jalan ceritanya? :D Nyx sengaja bikin ini mudah untuk diikuti. Mencoba memakai theme keluarga yang seringan dan semanis mungkin. Well, sesuai judulnya kan? :P**_

_**Nah, kali ini ga bisa bales review dulu. Tapi makasih banget buat yang udah review di prolog kemaren^^ gamsahamnida**_

_**| nana | Choikyuhae | Iino Sayuri | Heewife | Fox | HarunoZuka | AngelFishy males login | ninamum itha | zakurafrezee | Lil'cute Bear | diitactorlove | caxiebum | Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo | winda1004 | iruma-chan | rikha-chan | bumhanyuk | wiikimyesung | Sun-sun | Th4KYumidwifE | Kim Min Hae | Oryzasativa | AlvinaVin | Soldier of Light | diyayee | MachikoKobayashi | Viivii-ken | | sweet haehyuk | kikihanni |**_

_**Just remember this, disini pair masih belum ditentukan. Semua bisa saja terjadi :P**_

_**Now, if you mind,**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


	3. The namja

**Perfect Life**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_**::** _They're not mine, nor even wish. But the plot are forever mine :)_

_**Genre**_**::** _Drama & Family_

_**Warnings**_**:: **_**Genderswitch**_,** OOC**, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Typo(**s**), Berantakan, Amburadul, Ide pasaran, Alur membosankan, Pokoknya _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hope ya like it**_** :)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, apa kau yakin?" Ryeowook melirik sahabatnya itu dari sudut matanya. Sebuah kekhawatiran tersirat dari tatapan matanya.

"Sangat yakin." Kyuhyun terus memainkan jemarinya dengan lincah di atas tombol PSP-nya.

Ryeowook hanya menghela napas. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata pilihan kita salah?" Ia kembali menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan, Wookie. Sudah lah, tenang dan tunggu saja." Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP-nya ke dalam ransel dan menyesap kaleng _cola_nya. Matanya kembali berkelana pada sekeliling taman —mencari sesosok yang akan ditemuinya hari ini.

"Tapi aku takut." Ryeowook merengek. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka adalah orang jahat yang suka menculik anak-anak? Atau bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka adalah orang yang suka menjual organ-organ tubuh manusia? Mereka akan membunuh kita dan memuti— Mmmph!"

Kyuhyun membekap mulut Ryeowook sebelum imajinasi sahabatnya ini merembet ke mana-mana. "Bisa kupastikan, takkan ada yang seperti itu. Jadi, diam lah dan tunggu. _Arraseo_?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dalam bekapannya. Sejujurnya saja, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya agak gelisah. Entah lah, ia sendiri bingung dan tak mau memikirkan itu lebih lanjut.

"Lihat di sana." Kyuhyun menunjuk seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Ia lalu menyamakan wajah orang itu dengan salah satu foto yang dipegangnya. "Sepertinya itu yang pertama. Choi Dong Wook. 32 tahun, seorang pemain basket nasional."

"Benar, benar! Itu dia orangnya!" Seru Ryeowook sambil sesekali menatap _namja_ yang memakai jaket tanpa lengan berwarna coklat gelap dan jeans hitam membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sepatu _sneakers _warna coklat pastel melengkapi penampilan tampannya. "Wah, dia tampan." Ryeowook berseru kagum.

Tak lama Kyuhyun mengamati _namja_ itu, ia mengernyit. "Cih, jangan asal tampan saja, Wookie-_yah_." Kyuhyun merobek foto Choi Dong Wook yang digenggamnya.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. "W-_waeyo_? Kenapa dirobek? _Ahjussi_ itu sempurna untuk Kibum _ahjumma_." Protes Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sebal, "Perhatikan dia baik-baik."

Ryeowook menoleh menatap _namja_ itu. Dan tak lama ia sadar apa yang mendorong Kyuhyun untuk merobek foto _namja_ itu. "Kau benar, Kyu. _Ahjussi_ itu mata keranjang! Aku tak setuju kalau dia dengan Kibum _ahjumma_!"

"Kita ke tempat janjian yang selanjutnya." Kyuhyun dengan santai berjalan menjauhi taman.

Ryeowook menatap Dong Wook yang sedang melirik bokong beberapa _yeojya_ yang mengobrol di hadapannya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya tanda sebal pada Dong Wook lalu turut pergi mengikuti Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Choi Dong Wook menunggu sendirian tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum sekali lagi membaca pesan dari seorang _namja_ kenalan Eunhyuk.

'_Kita makan siang bersama. Aku menunggumu di restoran _Ramen Shop_._'

Ia menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit gugup. Berkali-kali ia menatap kaca _display_ toko di sepanjang ia melangkah hanya untuk memastika penampilannya baik.

Okey, mungkin Kim Kibum kelihatannya adalah seorang _yeojya_ sempurna yang biasa dikejar _namja_. Namun, kali ini ia menunjukkan sisi aslinya. Ia tetap lah seorang _yeojya_ biasa yang gugup jika harus berkencan.

Kibum tercengang sendiri. Bahkan langkahnya sampai terhenti. Apa tadi? Kencan? "_Aish_, jangan terlalu cepat, Kim Kibum." Desahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kali ini siapa, Kyu?" Ryeowook menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan foto kedua. Ia membaca sedikit data yang ditulisnya sendiri di balik foto itu. "Kim Hyun Joong, 34 tahun. Seorang penyanyi teater."

"Coba lihat fotonya." Ryeowook meraih lembar foto di tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia terdiam.

"Wookie?" Kyuhyun mengernyit.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu tersenyum sangat lebar. "Dia tampan sekali!" Ia memeluk foto itu dan mendekapnya erat.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

"Hey, Kyu! Kau harus menerimanya!" Ryeowook berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang makin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum melangkah pelan memasuki restoran. Obsidiannya menyapu seluruh pengunjung. Menatap setiap wajah pengunjung _namja_ dengan seksama. Oh, semoga tak ada yang mengira bahwa ia _yeojya_ yang genit.

"Kim Kibum-_sshi_?"

Kibum menoleh dengan refleks, "_Nde_?" Dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Seorang _namja_ tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Di sini." Ia melambaikan tangannya. Memberi isyarat pada Kibum untuk menghampirinya.

Kibum sedikit mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju deretan kursi di sebelah jendela kaca restoran. Ia menghampiri seorang _namja_ yang tadi memanggilnya, "Lee Donghae-_sshi_?"

Orang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. "Duduk lah."

Kibum duduk dengan sedikit canggung, "Ah, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak juga." Lalu tersenyum lebar.

Kibum mengangguk berkali-kali masih dengan senyum kaku.

"_Neomu yeppuda_."

"Eh?" Kibum mendongak dan menemukan Donghae tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau sangat cantik." Ia tersenyum makin lebar.

"A-ah, _gamsahamnida_." Kibum menunduk dengan wajah merona.

"Mau makan sekarang?" Donghae langsung bertanya.

"Tentu." Dan Kibum mulai merasa kerasan di sisi _namja_ ini. Sambil menunggu Donghae memesankan makanan, ia memilih untuk melihat pengunjung yang lain. Kebanyakan adalah pasangan kekasih yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Saat pandangannya dialihkan ke deretan kursi di depan, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing. "Rambut pirang itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi itu Kim Hyun Joong _ahjussi_?" Ryeowook menganga di balik teralis pagar besi. "Dia sejuta kali lebih tampan dari foto itu!" Serunya.

Kyuhyun mendesah di samping Ryeowook. Ia turut menoleh pada sosok _namja_ tampan yang duduk di dalam sebuah restoran mewah di pusat perbelanjaan kota. Sebelum ini Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di meja yang dekat dengan dinding kaca pembatas restoran. Semata hanya agar mempermudah untuk menemukannya nanti. Namun...

"Kyu, kau benar-benar harus menjadikan dia _appa_mu. Harus, Kyu!" Ryeowook terlihat sangat antusias dengan orang itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyun Joong baik-baik. _Namja_ itu memang tampan. Sangat tampan malahan. Dan kelihatannya ia sangat _moderate_. Terlihat dari jas _branded_ dan penampilan bak bangsawannya. Kyuhyun berani jamin, dompetnya pasti tebal oleh tumpukan kartu kredit. Tapi...

"Ayoo, Kyu! Kita hampiri _ahjussi_ itu!" Mata Ryeowook terlihat berbinar. Tangannya mulai menarik lengan jaket milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mendelik pada Ryeowook. Dia memang mau _namja_ itu untuk jadi _appa_nya, tapi melihat Ryeowook seantusias ini, dia jadi ragu. Bahkan jadi enggan pada Hyun Joong _ahjussi_ ini. Kembali tatapannya beralih pada Hyun Joong.

"Kyu, ayooo~" Ryeowook mulai merengek.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Tunggu lah sebentar lagi."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau tunggu?" Ryeowook agak berseru.

"Dia pasti punya sedikit saja sifat buruk seperti _ahjussi_ yang pertama. Tunggu dan lihat lebih baik." Kyuhyun bersikeras tinggal di tempatnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Ryeowook mencibir, "Kau mencari _appa_ saja sampai serepot itu."

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan _namja_ itu dengan teliti. Seolah mencari kesalahan sekecil apa pun dari diri orang itu. Sampai akhirnya...

"Hey, lihat!" Seru Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang pelayan menumpahkan segelas minuman pada _namja_ itu. Dan dengan tersenyum tipis, _namja_ itu menggeleng sopan. Ia membiarkan pelayan itu pergi setelah membantunya membersihkan jas mahalnya yang kotor.

"Lihat? Dia adalah orang yang baik, Kyu. Apa masih ada yang kurang?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah ditatap seperti itu. Ia mendesah dalam hati. Mungkin _namja_ ini memang baik untuk ibunya. Bahunya terkulai jatuh, "Baik lah." Dengan tambahan _roll eyes_ sambil ia melangkah.

Ryeowook tersenyum girang. Ia berbalik hendak berjalan, namun pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik. "Kyu, lihat!" Ia menarik tudung jaket Kyuhyun dari belakang hingga membuat Kyuhyun hampir tercekik.

"Wook, apa-apaan sih?!" Kyuhyun cepat menoleh pada Ryeowook dengan garang.

"Lihat itu!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Ryeowook. Dan kemudian ia tercengang. Kim Hyun Joong keluar dari restoran setelah seorang _yeojya_ menghampirinya. Mereka pergi bersama saling bergandengan tangan. Rahang Kyuhyun terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya. Pelan-pelan ia menoleh pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya memasang wajah cemberut. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan sedikit mengerucut ke depan. "Dia juga _playboy_."

Beda dengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun malah menyeringai, "Sekarang kandidat terakhir~" Ujarnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan santai. Kedua tangannya dmasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan gontai. Jika besar nanti, ia berjanji tidak akan mencari pacar hanya dari tampannya saja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mari makan."

Kibum mengangguk dan tanpa ragu segera melahap ramen miliknya.

"Enak?" Donghae menatap Kibum dengan berbinar.

Kibum mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, jika bersama Donghae ia bisa bertingkah seperti anak remaja begini.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Makan yang banyak." Senyumannya melebar.

Tak pelak membuat Kibum menyunggingkan senyum juga. Ia menatap lekat Donghae yang memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya. Apa Kyuhyun akan menyukai Donghae sebagai _appa_nya?

Tiba-tiba Donghae mendongak dan tersenyum padanya. "Ennaaaak~" Ujarnya dengan mulut penuh ramen.

Kibum tertawa kecil. Namun tak berlangsung lama. Tawa itu segera terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang berambut pirang dan mengenakan kacamata hitam besar sedang tersedak di kursi depan sana. Firasatnya tak mungkin salah. Ia mengenal orang itu. Dan ini pasti karena...

"_Wae_?" Donghae mendongak menatap Kibum yang hanya diam. Ia menoleh ke arah pandangan Kibum sekilas.

"Ah, _aniyo_." Kibum menggeleng. Tangannya kembali mengangkat sumpit namun pandangan matanya tetap fokus pada orang berambut pirang itu.

Saat Donghae sibuk memakan ramennya, tangan Kibum sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya di bawah meja.

Seseorang berambut pirang di depan sana terlihat gelagapan. Pandangannya sempat bersiborok dengan Kibum yang masih menatapnya tajam. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludah setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya.

'_Temui aku di toilet sekarang_.'

—From: Kibummie

"Mati lah aku." Gumamnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Bisa-bisa aku dipecat." Ia berbisik pelan penuh sesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum meletakkan tas tangannya di meja wastafel panjang, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Kenapa tak bilang padaku kalau kau menyukainya?"

Seseorang berambut pirang di hadapannya tersenyum kaku sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya yang besar. "Kau tahu ini aku?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hyukkie." Kibum masih menatap tajam.

Eunhyuk mengkeret, "Kau sudah terlihat tertarik padanya, mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku juga sedang mengincarnya."

Kibum menghela napasnya lagi. Kali ini pandangannya mulai melembut. Ia menatap Eunhyuk, "Aku juga tidak mungkin merebutnya darimu. Kau itu sahabatku."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan bibir _plum_nya, "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Kibum dengan cepat memukul dahi Eunhyuk.

"Aww!" Eunhyuk meringis.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Ya hentikan sekarang juga sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh." Kibum kembali menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

"Maksudmu aku harus berhenti mengincarnya?" Mata Eunhyuk mulai terlihat berkaca.

Kibum berdecak, "Maksudku, aku akan mundur dan mengembalikan dia padamu." Ia memijat pelan pelipisnya. Terlintas di benaknya, kenapa ia bisa mempekerjakan orang seperti Eunhyuk?

"_Jinjja_?" Eunhyuk berbinar bukan main.

Dan Kibum tersenyum tulus sambil mengangguk.

"_Gomawo_, Kibummie!" Eunhyuk memeluk Kibum erat.

Kibum hanya tertawa kecil. Dan turut memeluk punggung Eunhyuk. "Kau sangat mencintainya ya?" Ia mengusap punggung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya. Wajah putih bersihnya kini merona hebat.

"Lain kali kau harus ceritakan semuanya padaku." Kibum tersenyum sambil menepuk sebelah pipi Eunhyuk.

"Tentu. Tenang saja, bos." Eunhyuk balik menepuk sebelah pipi Kibum.

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu aku capeek~"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Lalu menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang berjongkok. "Sebentar lagi tempat janjiannya sampai."

Ryeowook mendongak dengan wajah kesal, "Tapi itu kan waktu janjiannya masih dua jam lagi. aku tidak mau menunggu di sana lama-lama."

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Lalu kau maunya apa?"

Sambil berdiri Ryeowook berseru, "Aku mau pulang."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Terlihat sedang berpikir. Dan tak lama ia mengangguk. "Baik lah."

Ryeowook tercengang, "Hee? Lalu bagaimana dengan kandidat terakhir?" Ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang makin menjauh.

"Aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk merubah tempat dan waktu janjian, nanti setelah sampai di rumah." Seru Kyuhyun sambil masih terus berjalan.

Rywoeook dengan cepat berlari mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menyamakan langkah mereka, "Kau mau janjian di mana memangnya?"

"Di rumah." Kyuhyun menoleh dengan santainya.

Wajah Ryeowook memucat, "Apa kau sudah benar-benar gila?" Langkahnya terhenti. Di pikirannya sudah terbayang tentang berita dirinya yang disekap di Rumah Kyuhyun dan dijadikan korban pembunuhan, atau mutilasi mayat, atau perdagangan anak ilegal. Tubuhnya lemas tak bisa bergerak.

"Ayoo, cepat. Tadi katanya mau pulang." Kyuhyun menyeret lengan Ryeowook yang masih berwajah pucat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum berjalan malas sambil mengayun-ayunkan tas tangannya. Sesekali ia memandang deretan toko dengan wajah bosan.

Ia sedikit menyesal karena telah membohongi Donghae bahwa dirinya harus segera pulang untuk mengurus Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, tidak baik bagi seorang ibu untuk menjadikan anaknya sebagai alasan. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

Dan skenarionya terus berlanjut. Mereka secara tidak sengaja —aslinya sengaja— bertemu Eunhyuk. Dan akhirnya, _voila_! Eunhyuk lah yang berkencan dengan Donghae. Kau bisa menjadi sutradara yang hebat, Kim Kibum.

Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dan tak lama ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"Ah, tentu saja. Di mana kita bisa bertemu?"

"..."

"Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalan pulang."

"..."

"Baik lah, kita bertemu di rumahku."

"..."

"Nde."

KLIK!

Setelah menutup panggilan, ia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan berjalan ke tepi jalan. menyetop sebuah taksi lalu menaikinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau minum, Wook?"

Ryeowook yang sednag bersantai di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Kyuhyun segera menoleh. "Mau!"

"Ambil sendiri saja, ya?" Kyuhyun tak menoleh dan terus mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya.

Ryeowook mengerucut sebal sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"Baik lah, janjiannya jadi dua jam lagi di rumah ini." Kyuhyun bergumam puas setelah mengirim _email_ pada kandidat terakhir.

Ryeowook yang telah kembali dari dapur segera berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. "Kalau Kibum _ahjumma_ tahu, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Apa benar semuanya ini tidak apa-apa?

_**TING TONG!**_

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menoleh ke pintu. Sekali ia menoleh pada Ryeowook lalu kembali menoleh pada pintu.

"Apa mungkin kandidat terakhir?" Ryeowook mulai memucat.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membuka pintu depan.

Ryeowook yang juga penasaran, turut berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dan ia terperangah.

Seorang _namja_ tegap berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman tampan yang menawan. Lesung pipi turut mempesona parasnya yang terpahat sempurna. "Apa ibumu ada?"

"Kyu..." Ryeowook menarik lengan jaket Kyuhyun. Pandangannya masih tetap lurus menatap —menurutnya— sang Pangeran sempurna.

Kyuhyun diam menatap _namja_ dewasa itu. Tak lama ia menyeringai. "Ibuku ada kok."

Dan _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum lebih lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue**_**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Nah ini dia lanjutannya :D Nyx ga bisa ngomong panjang lebar. Intinya, Nyx ga ngelupain fict ini dong ya?**_

_**Oke, silahkan mulai menebak. Siapa namja itu. Dan siapa namja yang tadi menelpon Kibum. Apakah namja yang dimaksud Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama? Atau sebaliknya. Another mystery~ nyeheheheh**_

_**Makasih buat yang udah review di chap terdahulu. Nyx belom bisa bales review sekarang. mungkin di chap depan baru bisa. Makanya review lagi ne? :P**_

_**Now, min to Review?**_

_**Gomawo ^^/**_


End file.
